


Uyaphinda uyambona

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Uyaphinda uyambona

"Yini?" uBrienne wakhe omangalisayo odonsa umoya, ngaphandle kwamacebo omusa asobala, ngokusobala ngokulangazelela ukuzama ukuqothula izinyembezi ezikhuphuka kungazelelwe.

Umbono othinta inhliziyo yakhe kakhulu, njengoba manje esengowesifazane oqala ukukhala kalula. Inhliziyo yakhe igcwele ububele obucishe bube bukhulu kuye lapho embamba ngezandla zombili bese eguqa ngamadolo.

I-cornea enhle ezintendeni zezandla zayo ifakazela ukusebenza kwezinkemba amahora amaningi, izinso ezimanzi zimbozwe imvula nokunye okuningi okungenakuphikiswa kanye neBrienne ngokuphelele - kufakazela intando engenakuphikiswa, isibindi kanye nokugquma okubonakala kungenamathele kuye; ukubamba ngokuqinile anquma ukuthatha impilo yakhe ezandleni zombili.

Umthanda kakhulu, lo wesifazane, leli knight, futhi kulandela ukuthambekela, manje uqabula izintende zakhe, zigcwele ukuzinikela, bobabili.

"Brienne?" uyakhala futhi. "Brienne, ngicela ... Oh ngicela usho njalo!"

Ukudideka kubhalwe ngokucacile ebusweni bakhe - ubuso bakhe obukhulu obuthandekayo - angathanda ukubuhlanganisa ngezandla zombili amboze ngokwanga.

"Ngishade ... ngicela ..." ehlebeza esikhundleni, ambuke yena yedwa.

Ngemuva kwalokho, ngemuva kwemizuzwana embalwa yokumangala nokuqonda, ukukhanya kukhanya emehlweni akhe amnyama aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka.

Ngemuva kokuzwa sengathi yiphakade, noma ngabe kungahlala ngisho nemizuzwana, uyavuma - ekugcineni ...

Umphimbo wakhe ngokungazelelwe ubonakala umncane kakhulu ukuba angakwazi ukukhuluma. Ekhungathekile ngenxa yemizwa yakhe uqobo, ubuka iBrienne yakhe elwela ukuthula, amehlo avale, izindebe zicindezelwe ndawonye, umi lapho, iminwe yakhe isondele kakhulu, icishe izwakalise ukuzuma kwakhe ...

Ngemuva kwalokho - kancane futhi kunganqikazi - kuphuma izinyembezi kuye ezimbili bese ewela izihlathi ezikhululekile.

Njengoba ebambe imilingo ngalesi sikhathi, uyavuka, ubeke isandla esihlathini sakhe futhi ubamba uthinte. Ngomusa nangobumnene ubamba enye yezinyembezi zakhe ngesithupha sesandla sakhe sobunxele abese esondele phambili ekushayeni omunye ngezindebe zakhe.

"Brienne ..." uyamhleba futhi njengoba eqala ukumboza izinkophe zakhe ezivalekile, amathempeli nezihlathi ngezihluthu ezithobile, zethenda.

"Brienne."

Abuye futhi, iminwe yakhe imshaye ubuso ngobumnene.

Uyaphinda futhi ancike lapho ethintwa.

"Ngiyakuthanda ..."

Evale amehlo, uphonsa ibunzi lakhe kuye.

"U ..." uvala ngobumnene, kepha ngokungathí sina. “Hawu ntombazane yami! Awazi ukuthi malini ... "

"Jaime ..."

Njengoba ebeka isandla esihlathini sakhe, asondele kuye ukumanga, amnandi futhi agcwele uthando.

Uthando.

Okungapheli.

UBrienne uzibandakanya kulokhu ukwanga, ngokuphelele. Kodwa-ke, lapho-ke eba nesibindi sokubuyisa ukuqabula kwakhe, kwenzeka ngobuqotho obufanayo, obungenamibandela obulawula zonke izenzo zakhe.

Umuzwa wenjabulo omgcwalisayo lapho egoqa izingalo zakhe emzungeze ngokukhulu ukucabanga ngesifiso esinamandla kangangokuba ulingeka ngempela ukumqabula ngempela futhi ...

Kodwa-ke, wenelise ukumboza izihlathi nezinkophe zakhe ngokumanga, kodwa, ngaphambi kokuncika ebunzini lakhe. "Kancane kancane, sithandwa," ububula esondele endlebeni yakhe, enephunga nje lokumamatheka ngezwi lakhe. "Awucabangi yini ukuthi kufanele siye kuqala e-septa?"

Njengoba bekulindelekile, 'intombazane' yakhe iyagqabhuka ngala magama futhi ikwenza lokho ngokwayo, indlela emnandi ngokuphelele. Ukuvutha, ukujula okujulile kumboza ubuso bakhe obusontekile, kukhasa phansi entanyeni kuye emathanjeni akhe.

Umbheka egcwele uthando, ekhangwa yizinga lesisa sangempela nothando alubonisayo.


End file.
